


Betrayal

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [20]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/F, FebuWhump2021, Whump, post the old guard, quynh is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: quynh and andy haven't spoken since quynh returned.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Kudos: 16





	Betrayal

Andy hasn’t spoken to Quynh since Booker texted saying she was back. 

No explanation, no olive branch, nothing. 

Quynh hadn’t made any effort either. 

The two avoided each other like the plague. 

Nicky had noticed it first. Whenever Andy walked into a room, Quynh would leave, and vice versa. He told Joe, of course, and Joe told Nile, and Nile told Booker, and soon the four of them did everything they could think of to get Andy and Quynh to talk again. 

***

It’s been ten minutes since Nile and Nicky managed to get both Quynh and Andy into a room together. 

They’ve just been staring at each other, barely blinking. 

Nicky knew Andy, he watched her fall apart realizing they wouldn’t be able to get Quynh back. She had something to say, but she was waiting for Quynh. Nicky knew that Andy wouldn’t want to mess this up a second time.

Nicky backs away from the stained glass door and ushers for the rest of the Guard to give them some space. 

***

Inside the room, Andy stares at Quynh, trying to figure out how this will go. 

She knows Quynh is mad, Andy knows that she betrayed her. 

“What do you want, Andromache?” Quynh asks. 

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been staring at me for the past ten minutes, you either want something or you’re trying to figure out the best way to diffuse the situation that will inevitably explode.” Quynh responds. 

The corner of Andy’s lips quirk upwards. Quynh had always been able to read Andy. 

“What situation do I have to diffuse?” If Quynh wants to do this the hard way, Andy will do it the hard way. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Do I?” 

Quynh tilts her head to the left, putting her walls up. 

Andy bites her lip, before crossing the room and sitting next to Quynh. 

“Quynh, I never should’ve given up. I should have kept looking. Leaving you in that box was the biggest mistake I ever made, and I am so sorry.” 

“You’re  _ sorry _ ! Andromache, I was in that box for over three  _ hundred  _ years! Drowning over and over and over again! And throughout all of it, I kept thinking that you would find me, because it was going to be you and me, until the end!”

Andy smiles sadly. “Until the end.”

“But it wasn’t. Because you met Booker, and then Nile, and you didn’t need me anymore-”

“No! I never stopped needing you, Quynh. You were  _ everything  _ to me, and I searched for a hundred years and I could not find you! And that hurt. Because I knew you were alive, I could feel it, but I couldn’t do anything. So, I pushed it down. I tried to ignore it and pretend like it didn’t happen!” Andy shouts, the dam in her mind breaking, letting loose every fear, every feeling she locked away. “Quynh, I should have kept looking. I will regret giving up for the rest of my not quite immortal life. You don’t have to forgive me. I don’t know if I would. But I need you to know that I still love you. And I’m still here, if you want.”

A smile slowly spreads across Quynh’s face and she kisses Andy. Or she tries too, unable to stop smiling. 

“I forgive you. Andy, of course I forgive you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, poor ending, but i didnt sleep last night and its already midnight, and i need sleep
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> xx


End file.
